Newbies Vs Vets
The School of Our's All Stars Season 3 Episode 1 "Newbies Vs Vers" A bus full of kids, but they are not just any ordinary kids, these kids where in the school of our's. The bus has 13 past season favorites like Tia from season 6, known for her bitchy exterior, Matt from Season 4, known for his immature ways, Nate from Season 6, known for being a rebel, Jasir from Season 5, known for being popular, Kevyn from Season 5, known for being childish, Autumn from season 6, the hell girl and Austin from Season 6, Duane's friend from guitar class. There also students from the last two all star seasons like Duane from All Stars 1, Tai (Season 5) the winner of All Stars 2, Leah and Jakiela from all stars 1 and Kiyah from all stars 2 and Jotrice from All stars 1 and 2. They get to their destination in media PA Duane is the first one to exit the bus already talking about how black Jasir is. Then a nice black car comes, everyone is wondering who it is, then Declan from Season 2 and all stars 2 comes out, Tai and Kiyah were not happy to see him. Declan's dad gave him money for the time being. Soon the host comes out, explain how this season will be different. This season will be school theme with detention. The challenges will be slight different, they will be mixed with physical challenge and projects. And their will be different teams every week. Everyone seems excited and they all go inside the house to find their bed, Matt was quick to jump on a bed but he saw someone's name on it and it was Tai's. Guys on one side and girls on the other. Everyone is talking about the assigned Beds. Tia is mopey she just hopes she's not with someone annoying. Jasir enter his room and he sees that he's rooming with Duane and Nate. Jasir really hates Duane, and he hates the fact the he bought his dog chia. Jasir is complaining about Duane, asking people to change rooms. Duane said he sound like a fucking horse. Autumn is rooming with Leah, Tai and Jakiela, while Tia is rooming with Jotrice and Kiyah. Duane introduced Declan To Austin and Nate together. Jotrice is talking to Tia that this is her third time doing this. Soon a little party starts out back. Tia and Nate are hanging out, Nate is being annoying and Tia is yelling, Declan finds the bright idea to pull a little prank on Tai and Matt. He threw a water bottle up in the air getting Matt and Tai wet, the bottle actually fell on tai while she was eating a hot dog, tai gets so pissed and throw the hotdog at Declan. Getting ketch up all over him. Nate is laughing, telling Declan that she's a bitch, Tia thinks that was really childish of Declan to do that. Jotrice went with Tai to get cleaned off and waiter in the main room, Duane and Austin followed them, Jotrice just started yelling at Duane for them sitting near them, Austin gets upset because Jotrice started spitting in him, Nate comes started calling them bitches, Tai can't believe it now this big argument breaks out, Kevyn, Matt and Jasir comes, Jasir started to break it up. Then Duane told Declan that Tai and Jotrice was being mean to Austin, Declan comes and confronted Kiyah, Jotrice and Tai. Kiyah is telling him to shut his dumb little ass up. But they all was interrupted because the challenge starts. Everyone gets back on the bus after they changed into their sporty cloths. Duane, Tai, Austin, Kevyn, Nate and Declan seems to hang out and they decided to be in one big alliance. Kevyn feels so confident that he has this alliance, and now he's focused on winner this challenge. The host comes and starts presenting this challenge. And it's a game of bye bye birdie with was really popular in seasons 5 and 6. The game works by one person starting off calling someone's name while shooting the ball to get them out. If u make the shot you can get yo shot again, but if you miss,mother the others get the rebound and they are able to call and shoot to get someone out. Now the students have time to strategize. Declan huddles with Duane Austin and Kevyn saying get Matt, Jasir and Kiyah out. Duane has no problem with that. A random name has been pulled, and Kiyah gets to start it off. She shoots the ball calling Tai's name. She really didn't want to call her out, but she didn't want to call someone's name and miss. Tai is first out, Kiyah gets the ball again. Then she called Austin's name and missed, Declan caught it, called Kiyah's name getting her out. Declan gets to shot from the line, he calls Jotrice's name and missed, Matt caught it and called Jasir's name and missed, Jasir caught it and called out Matt. The. jay calls Declan's name and missed, Duane caught it, tried shooting it but fails, Kevyn tramples all over Tia to get the ball. Kevyn calls out Nate. Nate is pissed, calling him a fat fuck. Kevyn goes in for the shoot, but air balls it Jakiela catches it, tried to shoot, it was interrupted by Leah, the ball land to Austin, Declan and Duane Yells "Jasir". Austin called Jasir and made the shot. Jasir is pissed. Duane knows that he's a pro at this game, he won't be surprised if he won. After Austin missed, Tia got Kevyn out, Autumn got Tia out and Jotrice. Jakiela gets Declan out, Leah gets Duane out and Jakiela. Austin got Leah out, now it's between Autumn and Austin. 1 on 1. Austin made the shot and wins immunity for the first elimination. Declan is cheering, he gets to chose to people to be nominated. Back at the house, Declan is pressuring Austin to put up Kiyah and Jasir or Tai or Jotrice. But Jasir came up to Austin not too long ago telling that he's is not against him, and that he would be a good alliance member. He was told to not nominate a strong person because if they stay, they will go after him. Austin is scared by that. It's time to see who will be at risk for elimination, Austin looks nervous, he said the first person he's nominating is Kevyn, because he's not a threat. Then, the second person he's nominating is... Kiyah. Kiyah is shocked, Declan is kinda happy. Austin really wants to have ally's on Duane's side of the house and jay's side. That way their alliance members won't go free him. Kiyah leaves the room pissed, Declan rolls his eyes saying here we go again. She did it last season on All Stars 2. Jotrice is just hopping that she don't do anything stupid to get her kicked off. Duane, Declan and Nate are telling Kevyn that he don't have to worry about anything because they are their alliance will vote off Kiyah. Declan is so happy that they already have control of the house and it's only day 1. Duane says it only make since for the most notorious players in the house team up. Kiyah is messing up rooms, cussing, and packing her bags. Saying "fuck this shit I should have never came!" She's lack her her bags walking down the steps, Jotrice is telling her to stay, Kiyah made up her mind, she's done, she think it's not fair. Declan don't really care, Duane is pretty annoyed saying well she was going home anyway so she might as well just walk out. Jakiela thought that she should have just taken her elimination cause everyone will eventually get sent home. Declan is jumping for enjoy saying one down more to go. The host comes, gathering everyone saying that Kiyah is out of the game, and Kevyn is up for elimination still, and someone needs to be standing their with him. So Austin have to choose someone else. Austin asked Jasir who he thought should go up, Jasir said either Declan or Duane. Declan said maybe jay should be the one to go up. Austin remembers what Jasir said. So Austin decided to go with Jasir's plan and put up Declan. Duane is shocked, Nate thinks Declan will be next to go. Tai is upset because her two alliance member are up for elimination. Declan is in disbelief now he just have to focus on how to stay. In the hallway Duane, Nate and Declan met up, Nate and Duane, automatically tells Declan that they will save him. Depuane tells them that there are 10 people voting, if they could at least tie up the votes Austin will make a decision. Duane also adds that they should work convincing Autumn, Jakiela and Matt. Jasir wants Declan out so he gathers Jotrice, Tai and Leah telling them that they are voting out Declan. Kevyn goes to Matt, even though he don't like him, telling him to vote off Declan. Matt is thinking about it, he finds them both annoying. Duane tells Austin that if the votes are tied, to get rid of Kevyn, because he isn't a threat and he won't piss anyone off. Austin thinks... On the other hand Declan goes to Jakiela telling that he never did anything to her, and he needs her help. Jakiela is on Jay's side, but Declan tells her why Kevin should go. Hours later it's time for elimination, everyone goes in, Declan and Kevyn goes up. Declan head is down, tai has a smile on her face. Declan has been the center of trouble today, pouring drinks on people starting argument, then Kevyn on the other hand has been annoying. Kevyn says he should stay because he's not a threat, and he's really nice to everyone. Declan saying he should be here because he's a good person to work, Trey really liked him (Trey is friends with Jay) and Declan mentions that it will be boring without him. First person to vote is Jay he votes for Declan, next Duane, he votes for Kevin. Next is Nate he votes for Kevyn, followed by Tia, Leah, Jotrice, Tai, Matt, Jakiela and Autumn. The first vote goes to Declan, second vote goes to Kevyn, next vote goes to Kevym, next vote goes to Kevyn. Next votes goes to Declan, next vote goes to Declan. Both have three votes. Next goes to Kevyn,then Declan. Next goes to Kevyn, then Kevyn. Kevyn has the most votes 6-4. Kevyn leaves saying by, Duane liked Kevyn but he feels that Declan have his head in the game more. Kevyn thought that he would last long,mane he's numbed that he's not getting any money, he hopes that Nate loses. Two down 12 to go. Leah, Jotrice, Tai and Jay voted for Declan, Duane, Nate, Tia, Matt, Jakiela and Autumn voted Kevyn.